Wicked Fanmail
by webeta123
Summary: Send your favorite Wicked characters dares, fanmail, or questions! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: STORY TIME! Here we go.**

Glinda fell through the ceiling of the startling white room. She landed with a plop on the carpeted floor, saved with her poofy dress. Fiyero fell next and landed next to Glinda but instead of falling on the floor like his blonde ex-fiancé he fell into a comfy chair that popped up just as he landed. Glinda looked away from it with anger, mad that she didn't get a chair to save her. A bright pink chair popped up for Glinda. She happily went and sat in it. Elphaba soon fell in a flash of green. "I got you, I got you." Fiyero yelled as he attempted to catch. She fell just out of his reach but bounced on a trampoline that was on the floor into his arms. "Well that worked." Fiyero said happily before carrying Elphaba to his chair and sitting with her in his lap, grinning from ear to ear. The chair transformed into a love seat. Elphaba moved closer, glad this wasn't one of those fanfics where he had died. Soon the rest of the Wicked characters fell in and soon there was an array of chairs of different sizes amongst the room. In a blinding light that only reverberated off the white walls, webeta entered, floating in the air without the assistance of a broomstick or bubble. As the light faded it showed that webeta was just being held up with some ropes. "Can you lower me down please?" The brunette asked. The ropes lowered her before setting her on the ground. "Thank you." With that the ropes vanished. A wooden chair, similar to her desk chair, popped up, with a light green comforter laid across it. Webeta sat in it and wrapped the comforter around herself before looking at Glinda, who was glaring at her maliciously. "What?" She asked.

"You. Paired. Me. With. Boq."

"Well you had to stay in character with my story." The authoress said, defending her Rent story. "And besides, the sequel like story got a lot of reviews, battling with my drabble series." She said, with a cheesy grin at her plug.

"I actually like your drabbles." Fiyero said. "They usually end with me and Elphaba kissing." Fiyero added.

"I like them because four out of five times you at least try and keep us in character." Elphaba said.

"Can you explain what we're doing here?" Boq piped up.

"Well, I was shifting through the Wicked fandom when I got this idea. I know its overly used but you all are going to stay in here and via review, people can send you fanmail, dares, and questions and you have to answer truthfully or else…well let me demonstrate Nessa, I'm going to ask you a question and you lie ok?" The girl said nicely. Nessa seemed uneasy, remembering the story she was last in involved her death.

"Okay…"

"Nessa, are you in a wheelchair?"

"No?" A bright lightning bolt shot out and zapped Nessa.

"And don't worry." The authoress said to Elphaba's glare and everyone else's uneasy looks. "It doesn't kill you it just gives you a shock. This room will provide everything you need for whatever the reviewers ask for. And again you have to do it or…" The authoress trailed off and looked at Nessa, who had burnt hair now. "So please review!" She said.

**End Chapter. This is going to be fun…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nexty chapter!**

"GOOD MORNING OZIANS!" Webeta yelled as she went through the large brown door. The afore mentioned Ozians grumbled at being awoken from their slumber. In the room, before Webeta left for the night, there was a full bed for Elphaba and Fiyero and five singles for Nessa, Boq, the Wizard, Morrible and Glinda. Webeta stopped short when she reassessed the room. There was now only three singles and two fulls. Webeta searched her memory to be sure she hadn't asked the room to do this. She drew a blank. Then who was in the other full? Apparently, Elphaba was on the same thought process. She quickly got up, clothed in a dark purple nightgown before pulling the comforter off the other bed. Everyone's mouths dropped at the sight. "I swear I had nothing to do with this, it was all them." Webeta said.

Glinda sprung out of the bed and went a good five feet away.

"I really hate you." Glinda said angrily though she blushed.

"I didn't tell you to sleepwalk over to his bed. That was all you honey." Webeta said smugly. Boq sat up and got up out of the bed. His perfectly tanned chest caught the attention of all the girls in the room. Elphaba looked away hastily, Webeta suddenly got very interested in a painting that popped up on the wall, Glinda looked at her bunny slippers that came for her, Morrible joined Webeta in a looking at the painting. Boq noticed this and hastily pulled on the robe that hung for him. He blushed heavily at the attention.

"When did you get ripped?" Fiyero asked, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well, when you work on the farm since childhood, it tends to happen." Boq said, still blushing.

"Okay! Um…you all need to get changed." Webeta said as a changing room for the girls and boys popped up. "Or clothed, in Boq and Fiyero's case." Webeta added as she eyed Fiyero's also shirtless form. Elphaba wrapped her arms protectively around Fiyero's torso.

"Hey, he's like five years older than me so don't worry about it." Webeta said at the Elphaba Glare© she was getting. The characters got properly clothed before coming back out. "Alright, so I actually got a bit of fanmail!" A screen came down and soon the review popped up on the screen in big letters for all to see:

_Fiyero - will you marry me? Please? Please? Pretty please?_

_All of you - what do you think of the Wicked book and how your characters are displayed in it?_

_Fiyero - how would you like to be black and have blue diamonds embedded in your skin?_

_Elphaba and Glinda - how do you feel about the Gelphie pairing (which, I might add, is the most popular on all fanfic websites, MWAHA!) and the way it's hinted to in the book?_

_This is gonna be so much fun! Update soon! One thing: can you divide your paragraphs up more frequently so we don't have to read loooong passages of text all on top of each other? It makes my eyes hurt...can't wait for the next chapter!_

"Alright." Webeta said. "Fiyero?"

"Uh…sorry. I'm taken. And I don't think I'd really mind. I kind of like the idea of blue diamond tattoos. " Fiyero said.

"All of you?"

"Well, I can't believe I was nun!" Elphaba yelled heatedly.

"Actually I have a theory on that." Webeta said. The Wicked characters turned to her. "I think that, when Fiyero disappeared/died, it was never actually said whether he died or not, Elphaba was so stricken with grief, that when Yackle came and lead her, she didn't fight. And since she landed in a monastery or what ever it is for girls, she had to at least try and take care of Liir, even if she felt no love towards him and thought there was no way he could be hers."

"That's not a bad theory." Elphaba said. "But still, I will never be a nun in my right state of mind."

"I liked how they portrayed me." Glinda said. "At least I looked like I had a brain."

"Yeah, how they portrayed me was pretty good. Kind of rough hello, kind of glad they changed that in the musical, I would prefer not getting skewered by antlers." Fiyero said as he sent a look to Webeta for her use of that in her own story.

"Sorry, I had to have some book references, it would kill me if I didn't." Webeta said, defending her story.

"I was a sadistic dictator!" The Wizard said.

"You're a dictator no matter what." The rest of the characters said.

"I was a manipulative b***." Morrible said.

"You're one no matter what!" Glinda said with a glare.

"Hey not my problem that you sold your best friend's sister out because your jealousy." Morrible said. Glinda curled into a ball, feeling remorseful. Boq wrapped an arm around her in a quick hug. Glinda almost gave in then but pulled herself out of the warm embrace and walked over to the other side of the room. Boq just sat back in his chair and looked to the sky that looked like the Munchkinland sunset back home. He had long ago given up on Glinda falling in love with him. It may have been the fact that not two weeks before this, the news reached him that his little sister had died of the plague. A tear made its way down his face in remembrance. "Um…what was the last part?" Boq asked, trying to keep his tears at bay.

Elphaba quickly read the part for her and Glinda. Her lips went into a fine line. "Glinda and I have a strong friendship, that it is all. I will never see her as anything else. Also, Gregory Maguire himself said that he was trying to portray a strong friendship and that is it." Elphaba said, her debating self kicking in.

"I agree completely. And everybody knows that Gliyero is the most popular pairing." Glinda said as she latched onto Fiyero's arm. Elphaba marched over to her and forcefully pulled Fiyero away from her.

"I thought we already went through this, the boy is mine." The music for Glee's version of "The Boy is Mine" started playing. Both girls turned to Webeta. "WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!" They yelled together. The sound of a record scratching was heard. "Sorry, sometimes this room has a mind of its own." Webeta said. "Anywho, I will try, I can't promise anything. Thanks Merina for your review. And thanks to all the others who reviewed, even if they didn't give any ideas, sorry Hedwig, but I need Glinda for this story so…I can't kill her."

"What?"

"Review!"

**End Chapter. Close call.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter! **

"WHEEE!" Webeta yelled as she jumped in the air. "WE HAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS!" She said happily, like Christmas and her birthday came in the same week, like her baby sister's did. Boq came over before sitting Webeta in a chair and duct taping her to it. "Meany butt, I always do this when I get a lot of reviews." Webeta sulked.

"My butt is not mean, and I was getting dizzy from watching you run around us like a Lurlinemas tree." Boq said before taking the duct tape off of her. Webeta stood before looking to the screen at the first review:

_I got a couple of stuff._

_Elphaba: You are the most awesome character! How does it feel to be liked by alot of fans?_

_Galinda: How do you feel about "Gloq"?_

_Boq: If you had to chose who would you pick Nessa or Galinda (Please Pick Nessa)_

_Love the story! Keep going!_

"Elphaba?" Webeta prompted.

"It's kind of strange really, I mean I was never liked in Oz and when I found out about the musical and all the fans, it scared me. So in answer to your question it feels kind of…odd." Elphaba concluded. Fiyero bundled her into his chest and gently kissed her neck.

"I like you." Fiyero said softly.

"You don't count, you're my boyfriend you're supposed to like me."

"Okay, sweet. But we have to move on." Webeta interrupted. "Glinda?"

"I find the pairing stupid and I would never do it in my right state of mind." Glinda said snottily. A lightning bolt hit her. "Ow!" The rest of the characters smirked at each other, knowing what this meant.

"Boq?"

"I wouldn't pick either of them right now." Boq said sadly. Gasps were heard.

"Oh that reminds me." Webeta said. She pulled out a folded up letter and handed it to Boq. "This came for you. I'm so sorry." Webeta said before walking over to her wooden chair and sitting down. Boq opened it before slowing reading that his little sister had been buried the day before. A tear drop landed on the letter. "C-Can I have a minute?" Boq asked as more tears started to flow. A section of the room turned into a comfortable sitting area with a roaring fire and a comfortable chair with a table with a box of tissues on it in it. "Sure thing Boq, you don't have to do the next review." Webeta said sympathetically. Boq mouthed, "Thank you." Before walking over to the sitting area and sitting in the chair before silent sobs were heard.

"What's going on with Boq?" Nessa asked.

"He's going through some…family issues." Webeta said. Nessa looked ready to go over to him but her chair got conveniently stuck on the carpet. Glinda made her way over to Boq. She put a hand on his shaking shoulder. "Are you okay?" Through his sobs he was able to shake his head no. He put his head in between his knees. "Do you want to talk about it?" Glinda asked. He shook his head no again. Glinda turned to go back to the group before feeling a shock go through her body starting at her hand. She looked to Webeta who gently smiled and nodded her head towards Boq's chair. Glinda looked down to see Boq holding her hand, in a silent plea for her not to go. Another chair popped up for Glinda. She sat in it and waited out Boq's tears. Soon he got up and wiped his tears on his sleeve before looking to Glinda. He said, "Thank you."

"For what? I didn't even do anything." He smiled softly before saying, "All I needed was for you to stay." They went back to the group, Glinda thinking her hand felt cold with out his holding it. She sat back in her chair before looking at the screen.

_*growls at Elphaba* YOU HAND OVER THAT WINKIE PRINCE THIS CLOCK-TICK OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!_

_All of you - how do you feel about the characters who were left out of the musical? Avaric, for example (popular pairing with you Elphaba, mwaha!) Yackle, Liir, etc?_

_*papers the walls with Gelphie quotes, graphic fanfictions and fan art (and covers own eyes in the process)* MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! And Elphaba, Gregory Maguire said that after he'd talked to English fans, he was impressed at how they had picked up the hints he HAD put in deliberately, alluding to romantic feelings between you and Glin...so it's POSSIBLE...mwaha..._

"NEVER!" Elphaba yelled as she held Fiyero tighter.

"Actually, Avaric was in the musical, for all of five seconds but still." Fiyero said as he gently pried Elphaba's hand off of him so he could breath. "But Yackle scares me and I actually feel bad that I never got to know Liir. And Sarima, it depends on your point of view, but she seemed like a good person, only in denial that I would have an affair."

"I agree, it's just there are so many fan fictions that make Avaric rape me, so it doesn't exactly put him in a good light in my eyes. And the rest of them, well I have no comment because it's basically what Yero said." Elphaba said.

"I was rarely there when these characters were introduced so I don't really have any comment about them." Glinda said. Boq nodded his head at this. The front wall was suddenly was covered with Gelphie quotes, graphic fan fictions that were being read aloud and graphic fan art. Glinda and Elphaba covered their ears and shoved their heads into the closest shoulder with squeals of pain, Fiyero in Elphaba's case and Boq in Glinda's case. The rest of them shied away from the wall as earplugs popped in all the characters ears. Webeta frantically waved her hand in a go-away fashion at the wall as it went back to its original brilliant white. All the characters shuddered at the memory of that. Glinda pulled out her earplugs and threw them into the waste bin that popped up. "Your shoulder is very comfortable." Glinda said to Boq as he pulled out his earplugs.

"Thank you, I am proud of my shoulder's comfortableness." Boq said as he threw his own earplugs in the waste bin.

"Next!"

_Oooh! Fun fanfic!_

_Okay, this question is for Miss Glinda and Miss Elphaba: In the musical, which scene was your most favorite to act out together? (as friends. I agree with both of you when you say you are only extremely close best friends and nothing more)_

_And, this question is for everyone: How would you cope with a great flock of your fans fanatically attacking you daily?_

_Have fun with the other questions/dares, my friends!_

The two girls shared a smile before bursting out in singing, "Loathing!"

"Unadulterated loathing!"

"For your face-"

"Your voice-"

"Your clothing!"

"Let's just say! I loathe it all!" Elphaba finished with her friend. "As you can see, obviously its What is this Feeling. Because its just fun!" Elphaba said in an uncharacteristic-like fashion.

"Let's find out!" Webeta yelled as she read the last part. Suddenly a big wooden door opened and a stream of fan girls/boys came in screaming as they saw their idols. Boq began running around the room as the groups of fan girls followed him in hot pursuit. Nessa wheeled herself as fast as she could from the angry people who were mad at her because she sold out her sister, Fiyero gave sexy grin and his fan girls swooned and fainted at this. Elphaba did a ball of fire in her hands and said, "Back off!" The fan girls/boys did this in a hurry. Glinda got into her bubble and went high into the sky where her worshippers could not reach her. The Wizard and Morrible soon followed Nessa as there were angry people after them as well. Webeta watched this for a moment before snapping her fingers. The scene froze. Webeta clapped her hands two times as the fan girls/boys disappeared. "How did you do that?" Elphaba asked as she extinguished her ball of fire.

"I'm a fan fiction authoress, I can do anything." Webeta said. "There are a lot more but I have to put it in the next chapter. Review! Or don't I have plenty right now. When I finish the next one I promise you can leave more questions! And Remember…that's for later chapters."

**End Chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok here are the next reviews!**

"GOOD MORNING OZIANS!" Webeta yelled as she once again came in. "WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!" Webeta yelled at both of the fulls. Even if Glinda didn't want to admit it, she was very comfortable around Boq. Webeta danced around the room, waiting for them to wake up and get dressed. The screen soon came down and the first review popped up as the Ozians ate their breakfast.

_All - If you travelled outside of Oz, where would you go? (Knowing Glinda: New York NY with a credit card - hello clothes shopping).What is your favorite song? (Not necessarily from musical.)If you could meet anybody in the universe, past or present, who would it be?_

"OOOH I WOULD LOVE TO GO TO NEW YORK!" Glinda said happily.

"I would probably go to Egypt just because I'm rather interested in the pyramids and such." Elphaba said with a thoughtful expression.

"I would go to New Orleans during Mardi Gras. Party!" Fiyero said with a whoop.

"I would go to Kansas just to see my family and see how they are doing." The Wizard said.

"I would go also just to see if that farm girl made it back okay." Morrible said in a rare state of worry.

"I would go see Paris, it's just so beautiful." Nessa said.

"I would probably go to Argentina, just to see all the different foods and such." Boq said.

"My favorite song is My Heart Will Go On from Celine Deon, so beautiful." Glinda said with a dab to her eye with her handkerchief.

"Mine is probably One Girl Revolution from Superchick." Elphaba said.

"Mine's still Dancing Through Life because its just awesome." Fiyero added.

"Mine's actually My Heart Will Go On too." Boq said with a surprised look to Glinda.

"Mine's Please Forgive Me." The Wizard said with a look to Elphaba. She turned away and began picking imaginary lint off of Fiyero's shoulder. He just rolled his eyes and gave the Wizard a look that said, "Give her time. She'll come around."

"Mine's You Belong With Me." Nessa said as she glared at Boq and Glinda's silent conversation. Unbeknownst to her before, Glinda realized that she rather liked Boq's dark grey eyes, they gave him almost the look of innocence, especially when he smiled. Fiyero hit Boq on the back of the head, knocking him out of his trance. Boq hit him back before looking away, his chin-length hair barely covering his blush.

"I don't have time to listen to idiotic songs, I have other more important things to do." Morrible said snottily. Boq momentarily got his confidence back.

"Or she's never heard music, the dinosaur." He whispered in Glinda's ear. She erupted into a flurry of giggles. She bit her hand at the look of Morrible's glare, as though she had heard the comment, and everyone else's confused looks.

"NEXT! Also if the review is super duper long now, I'm just going to put the people's response next to the question because I will most likely forget a part if I don't. Sorry if this annoys anyone."

_Fiyero and Elphaba: What Did you guys actually do during as long as you're mine? Because let's be quite frank, there was no way it was actually only singing and a kiss or two. _

The group turned to the now blushing couple.

"Well, it was a…mumble scene." Fiyero said.

"We're rated T you can say the word you just can't go explicit on us." Webeta said.

"It was a sex scene but considering the musical was for eight and up, we couldn't exactly pull a Spring Awakening." Elphaba said._Everyone: Can you guys actually sing or are just relying on The cast of Wicked on Broadway, The West End and Australia to make you look good? _

"Well, Elphie can sing beautifully and I like to think I can." Glinda said. The group turned to Elphaba, who was still blushing from the last part. A stage popped up, complete with lights. She slowly stood and went up onto the stage. She cleared her throat before singing a part of Defying Gravity, "Flying So High Defying Gravity, Kiss Me Goodbye, Defying Gravity. Soon I'll Match Them in Renown…" Her clear voice faded. Webeta applauded enthusiastically. Her dream had come true. Glinda applauded just as enthusiastically. Fiyero was bouncing in his seat. Boq and Nessa were clapping politely. The Wizard applauded, proud of his daughter's singing voice. Morrible clapped once grudgingly._Elphaba and Glinda: What do you think of Elphaba, Glinda and vice versa? _

"I think of Glinda as a really good friend. She's very bubbly of course and the only word I can think of is pink. Over time you get used to seeing designer clothes thrown across the room. And I could tell that she was smart, but she just…was too afraid to say anything. I'm sort of honored to get to know that side of her." Elphaba said with a fond smile to Glinda.

"I think of Elphie as…a soul sister. It's like…I know things about Elphie, I doubt Fiyero even knows. She's very self-aware and even when I first met her, I found I was amazed that she was so confident in who she was, and she didn't care what other people thought. So yeah." Glinda said with a shrug. In a rare moment of sensitivity, Elphaba reached across from her chair and gave Glinda a hug._Nessa: Why are you always a whiny, selish brat that takes Elphaba for granted?_

"It's selfish." Elphaba corrected. Nessa glared at the screen and at Webeta.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger!" Webeta said as she put her hands up in a state of self-defense.

"I am not whiny and selfish! It was just I was raised to think that Elphaba would always be there to help me." Nessa said with a look that made her look like a child who didn't get a cookie._Everyone: Do you like the storyline of the book? _

"The storyline itself was rather confusing to follow in my opinion." The Wizard said. "But the overall content was very dark but something about it made me continue reading so I think I liked it." The Wizard said. The rest of the Ozian's agreed._Boq: How do you feel about being married to Milla in the book?_

"Well considering it was mentioned in the book that she continually tried to kill herself, I'm assuming it was not a healthy marriage." Boq said with the shrug of his shoulders._Glinda: How do you feel about being married to Chuffery in the book? _

"I really don't know, I guess it would be okay, but the fact that he was older than me, like twenty years older, is a little weird in my mind."_Elphaba: Would you ever have children with Fiyero or get married to him?_

A suspicious looking bulge appeared in Fiyero's pocket. Boq smiled at this and patted Fiyero on the back. "Maybe one day I suppose." Elphaba said, not knowing about the debate going on in Fiyero's head. _Fiyero: If you were married, would you still have an affair with Elphaba?_

"Excuse my language, but Hell yes! I can't imagine myself with anyone other than Elphaba." Fiyero said with a kiss to Elphaba's head.

_Morrible: Can you just die? Because you're such a little...BEEP BEEP!_

Morrible didn't comment, only glared at the screen._The Wizard: Did you feel remorse for what you did to Elphaba after you found out she was your daughter?_

"Everyday I feel remorse for what I almost did! I manipulated her feelings multiple times, I ruined her friendship, I almost ruined her love life-"

"Not that there was one to begin with before." Elphaba added.

"And I didn't even try and save her sister, even though she seems fine at the moment." The Wizard said, ending his ramble.

_There are my questions. Love the story. Update soon please. Beautifully Tragic_

"NEXT QUESTION!"

_Yeah.. I didn't think so. Thanks, I probably would have regretted it anyways.. Hm.. Everyone: Least favorite pairing? Besides Gelphie, I mean._

"Probably…Foq. No offense dude but I see you like a brother." Fiyero said. Boq patted him on the back and said, "Couldn't agree more."

"Mine is probably Glessa. Because she hates me." Glinda said with a look similar to webeta's new English teacher if she couldn't believe someone said that. Nessa nodded her head.

"Mine's…well I guess Elphaboq, because all I'll ever see him as is a brother." Elphaba said. Boq nodded his head.

"Mine is Worrible or Mizard…I'm not really sure what the pairing is called. All I see Madame Morrible as is a close assistant." The Wizard said. Morrible nodded.

"NEXTY QUESTION!"

_Hi! More questionsEveryone: Whats your fave musical (NOT WICKED)Boq: Did you feel a little attracted to Nessa?Everyone: What do you think your theme song would be that was not from wicked?Fiyero: If you weren't with Elphaba who would you be withElphaba/Fiyero: Sorry bout the last question! You guys are an awesome couple!_

"I rather like Legally Blonde, mostly because it breaks the stereotype of dumb blondes." Glinda said.

"I prefer Spring Awakening, it's just that it shows the teen angst very well." Elphaba said with a nod. Boq agreed as did Morrible.

"I like Rent!" Fiyero said happily.

"Oh don't get him started on that! It took him months to stop singing La Vie Boheme every time we went into a café!" Elphaba yelled as she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I rather like West Side Story. I'm a sucker for a good rendition of Romeo and Juliet." The Wizard said.

"Boq?" Webeta asked.

"I…well yes." Nessa perked up. "But at the time, it was more of an obligation to try and catch Miss Galinda's attention than an actual wanting. And as I got to know her…it become more like a sister like feeling than a lover." Boq said. Nessa deflated.

"Didn't we already answer that with the favorite songs?" The Ozians asked.

"Ugh…mumble mumble." Webeta mumbled something that sounded similar to "lazy Ozians". "Fine. Fiyero?" Fiyero sat there for a moment, thinking hard.

"Can I go to other fandoms?"

"No."

"Well I'd probably go back to Glinda, because even if it was a sisterly feeling than anything it was still feeling. And thanks!"

"Question suivante!" The Ozians gave her strange looks.

"It's French for next question, I was tired of saying it in English."

_^-^ Another question for Miss Glinda, if you don't mind: how do you think you would have coped if you were born with lovely green skin instead of Miss Elphaba?This one could be for everyone, but mostly I think for Madame Morrible: How do you think the whole story would have been affected if you were not so power-hungry and controlling? (No offense meant, Madam, it was just my conclusion from your character in the musical)And, one last one for everyone: which Animal, or animal, do you feel you relate to the most, and why?Thank you! *runs out the pop-uppy door shouting "ELPHABA LIVES!" and laughing happily, with a few fangirl squeals thrown in*_

"Glinda?"

"Not very well." With that Glinda hugged her friend before looking away.

"Well it's basically for Morrible so…"

"Madame Morrible and the musical would have probably been a lot more happy. And offense taken."

"I think I relate to…a chameleon because I usually blend into the background." Boq said.

"Aw." Webeta said. Boq raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't judge me." She said.

" I think I relate to a poodle the most because, as Elphie said, I am very bubbly." Glinda said.

"I think I relate to a tiger because I will fight for what I need to." Elphaba said.

"I think I relate to…wait, you think you're a tiger?" Fiyero asked Elphaba. "No offense Fae, but you're more like a mother bear, fight hard, but are gentle to the ones you love." Fiyero said. The rest of the Shiz graduates agreed fully.

"It's true Elphie." Glinda said.

"Whatever!"

"Anyway, I think I relate to one of those clown animals because they know how to party!"

"I think I relate to that Goat the most because even if I persecuted him, I still admired his intelligence." Elphaba sent him a glare.

"I think I relate to-"

Boq coughed in a way that almost made it sound like he was saying, "A fish." Glinda held in her giggles as did everyone else. There had actually been a mysterious picture that had circulated around the school that put Madame Morrible's head on the body of a carp. No one figured out who since nobody checked anyone's hands for red cuts from the precarious cutting, especially a certain Munchkin. Morrible's nose went to the sky and refused to come down to answer. Suddenly a brunette burst through the door and yelled, "ELPHABA LIVES!" She ran around the room a few times before screaming and running back out the door.

"Sljedeca Qution! Croatian!"

_I love this story so far! Elphie: What do you loathe most about Glinda? And don't say there's nothing, because there's always something. *smiles evilly*Glinda: POP QUIZ: What was Dorothy's dog's name?Madame Morrible: What made you so evil?_

"Probably her voice when she gets excited or nervous. For example, Boq would you mind taking Glinda's hand for a second?" Boq looked around before shrugging his shoulders and taking Glinda's petite and manicured hand. Glinda began to shake.

"Are you cold?"

"No." Glinda said about two octaves higher than usual.

"Case and point." Glinda's eyes went wide as she read her part. She frowned before desperately trying to remember. Boq rubbed encouraging circles on hand with his thumb, even though it wasn't helping at all.

"DODO!" Glinda yelled in a moment of inspiration. A negative beeper resounded through the room.

"I'm sorry, the correct answer is Toto." Webeta said as a picture of the dog appeared on the screen.

"Oh…so close." Glinda said before realizing that Boq was still holding her hand. "Uh…you can let go of my hand now." Glinda said. Boq snatched it away with a heavy blush.

"Sorry."

"I-It's fine."

"Madame Morrible?"

"It's just that I liked to have such power and maybe I abused it a bit."

"Maybe?" Glinda asked.

"A bit?" Elphaba asked.

"Volgende vraag! Dutch!"

_Funny! I love it. Dares: I dare Elphaba to wear one of Glinda's sparkly and pooch pink dresses and Glinda to wear Elphaba's black frocks. CACKLES. I CAN ACTUALLY CACKLE. QuestionsFiyero: How many women have you slept with. Not including Elphaba_.

Elphaba growled at the screen. A changing room popped up for each of the girls. Elphaba sulked in while Glinda bounced in with way to much enthusiasm. A high-pitched squeal followed when Glinda discovered her clothes that were given. "Come on out." Webeta called. Elphaba's door opened to show a very angry Elphaba in a bright pink dress, with a bell so big, Webeta was surprised she hadn't tripped when she walked out.

"I feel like a cupcake." Elphaba said. Glinda came out next, with one of Elphaba's more worn out frocks.

"I feel like I'm about to go to a funeral!" Glinda cried. Webeta took a few pictures before stowing the camera away when Elphaba's face went dark green with a blush. The girls all but ran back into the changing rooms to get back into their clothes. Fiyero looked to Webeta while Elphaba was still in the changing room. "Can I answer this now, without Elphaba here? I'd rather not die today."

"It can't be that-" Fiyero whispered the number in Webeta's ear. Webeta looked to Fiyero with amazement.

"When did you breathe?" She asked. Just then Elphaba came out with a sullen Glinda in tow.

"What's wrong with her?" Nessa asked.

"She was away fwom her Boqy to wong." Elphaba said as though she was talking to a three-year-old. Glinda's cheeks combusted into red.

"Elphie shut up." She said before taking her seat back on her chair. She curled herself into a ball and sat her head on her knees.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked when she read her boyfriend's part.

"Well…please remember Elphaba that you love me and my stupidity." Fiyero said.

"Just say it." She said.

"Thirteen not including you." Fiyero tensed up for a hit. When it didn't come he came out of his tensed up state only to get a slap across the face from Elphaba. She got up and stormed into a chair across the room from him. Fiyero deflated.

"Next question."

_I love it! Question for Boq: What's *your* favorite scene/song to be in?Wizard: How could you be so, entirely, disgustingly irresponsible? What is wrong with you?That's all I got for now.. update soon!_

"Boq?" Webeta prompted.

"I'd have to say…Dear Old Shiz. Because that was the first time I ever saw Galinda." A tv aw went out in the room. Boq let a slight blush come to his face.

"Wizard?"

"I know I'm horrible! I wish I could go back in time and tell myself what I know now! I was just a guy with way to much power in his hands."

"Okay last question guys!" A collective sigh went out. "For now."

_LOL...yeah, actually, I do feel bad for the guy (Avaric). He had a pretty big part in the book, and in the musical...reduced to FIYERO'S COACH DRIVER...or carriage/cart...poor guy...*shoots spell at Elphaba* EXPECTO PATRONAM! JELLYLEGS JINX! STUPIFY! HAND OVER THAT WINKIE PRINCE!*tips potent love potion into glass of Winkie beer* Here, Fiyero! Have a nice, soothing beer...it's the same drink featured in one of your deleted songs from the musical! You should feel right at home! All cool and frothy and icy cold...come on, you can't resist...Elphaba - If either Fiyero or Glinda had to die, who would you choose to live (sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it's an evil question, but I can't help myself...I love you really)!Wizard and Morrible - I want to know the truth, guys; how close is your reletionship, and is there any romance here (please say no, please say no)?Fiyero - what's your favourite scene in the whole musical and why (details, please!)?_

"Sh-" A phantom rose made its way around Elphaba. "That's it? I thought it would be-" A streak of purple light came from the wall and hit Elphaba. She hit the floor as her legs flailed uncontrollably. Fiyero got up and almost got to her before the streak of yellow light flew out and hit Elphaba, stupifying her. Her legs continued to flail although with not as much vigor as before. A glass of Winkie beer popped up and began to float towards Fiyero. Webeta got up and got out her wand before going to Elphaba, accidentally pushing the beer into Glinda's grasp instead of Fiyero's. "Ooh my drink." Glinda said before chugging the beer. "Ooh, cold so frothy…" Her eyes undilated and refocused several times before she passed out.

"Unjellify, Ennervate." Webeta said as she undid the spells of her crazy reviewer. "Aw shoot…this isn't going to end well." Webeta said as she checked Glinda for a pulse. She found one thankfully and just said to the worried Munchkin next to her, "She's not dead, but she's going to have a serious hangover when she wakes up." Glinda began to stir as Boq stepped back, as though shocked. He looked at the clothes that had popped onto him. A nice black suit with a pink tie was on him. Glinda sat up only to focus on Boq. Webeta stepped back stealthily, for once glad that her crazy reviewer was around. Glinda all but tackled Boq before attacking him with her lips. They stood there for several minutes, drinking each other in, before Webeta cleared her throat loudly, interrupting them. "We're almost done with this review then you can do whatever when I leave." She said.

"Well…" Elphaba began. "I'd probably pull a scarecrow with Fiyero and let Glinda live." Elphaba said, glad she found a loophole in the otherwise very awkward question.

"Strictly business." Morrible said to the question.

"My favorite was most definitely As Long As Your Mine. I was finally able to show Elphaba how much I truly loved her." Fiyero said with honesty in his crystal blue eyes.

"All right, I forgive you, you big lug." Elphaba said before pulling him into a kiss.

Webeta slipped out, waiting for the next reviews.

**End Chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Reviews welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okey dokey here is the next chapter.**

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND TOFU BACKY!" Webeta yelled as the breakfast food popped up in a buffet style. A groan came from Glinda and Boq's bed as Boq got up and stretched.

"Wasn't me. It was Miss. I'm-Gonna-Drink-A-Drink-That-I-Don't-Know-What-Is."

"You know, for a guy who's crush drank a love potion and went after him, you're very…mad." Fiyero said, confused.

"I don't do mornings. Why do you think I drank coffee every morning before History." Boq said as he went to the buffet table. He quickly poured some black coffee and began to add lots of sugar. He gulped it down and quickly went and got changed. "Oh yeah, Glinda's hung over." He added before changing in the changing room. He came out and was back to his normal chipper self. A bottle of Gatorade and some pain-killing pills popped up next to the bed.

"You got five minutes to gulp that down before I start the reviews." Webeta warned. Glinda sat up, her hair in a messy blob and her eyes blood-shot. She shook her head twice and her hair went back to its normal perfection and her eyes brightened as the Gatorade and pills got into her system. "Here we go! And Glinda seriously, we all know, get over yourself, and let the poor boy love you." Webeta said. "Oh yeah, your chair's gone, so guess where you get to sit." Boq blushed hard, as did Glinda. Glinda slid onto Boq's lap and squirmed a bit before finding a comfortable position. "I'm sorry about this." Glinda apologized.

"If I've learned two things from this is that one) Fanfiction authoresses are crazy and two) They're very persuading." Boq said as the first review came up.

_Hilarious! I have a demand and a question...Demand: *glares at Elphaba* Hand over the prince. Now. NOW, I TELL YOU! Or I'll put you back in the pink cupcake dress!_

_Question: Nessa, why did you blame Elphie at the end of Wicked Witch of the East? She did everything for you and then you BLAME her for your stupid mistake! Why would you do that?_

"NEVER!" The cupcake dress was popped back onto Elphaba. Elphaba flicked her hand at it and her normal clothes came back. "Ha."

"It's just…I thought that Boq would love me even less if he ever found out that I was the one that did that to him. Though it seems he's already found someone else." Nessa said. Glinda tried to get up but found that she couldn't.

"Again. _Everyone_ knows. You'll see in the next review."

_hi! glinda: look! a shiny object! _A bright disco ball popped up. "Ooh. Shiny."

"Seriously Glinda?"

"I'm sorry it's a reflex."

_wizard: she's never gonna get over it, surely you know her better than that._ "I know. It's worth a shot."

_morrible: don't worry, dorothy got back here JUST fine. ive even been forcibly dragged to her house *growls* _"Ouch."

_boq: *whispers* she's comin around, just keep doin what your doin _Boq whipped his head around to find the source of the mysterious whispering. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Nope." "Not me."

"I must be going nuts."

_fiyero: how far did you and glindas relation ship go. . . _Fiyero and Glinda looked away from each other sheepishly. "You're the best friend you tell her."

"You're the boyfriend. You tell her."

"I'd rather not die today thanks."

"I'M BUSY!" Glinda forced her lips onto Boq's, both surprising him and knocking him back slightly.

"Why can't I get that excuse."

"Just answer the question."

"We got to 4th base. There now I'm gonna die." He looked at Elphaba. "Just slap me now and get it over with." Elphaba complied before kissing the hit cheek.

"At least you were honest."

_elphaba: what would you name your first kid?_

"Well, I know I'm not going to name him Liir that is the most used name in Oz at this point. I think I'd name him maybe Harkson or Padfen." She said with a shrug.

"Next!"

_Great work. Sorry Elphaba for having to dress in Glinda's dresses, but I couldn't resist. Questions. _

_All: I'm in a slight predicament. I'm doing wicked for my school musical and I'm Elphaba, but I kind of hate the guy who plays Fiyero. Any advice?_

"Well you could always learn to get to know him. And even if that doesn't work, you have to at least act like you like him. And if worst comes to worst, you could always talk to your director about possibly giving him a different part." Elphaba said wisely.

_Glinda: what do you hate about Elphaba besides her fashion sense? _

"Probably that she is too Ozdamn noble for her own good! I mean she's always like: I can't have friends I have to take care of Nessa. I can't let my best friend set me free, I don't want her to get in trouble. I can't let Galinda cheat of my math homework, that's against my morals! Ugh!" Glinda said.

_Fiyero and Elphaba: Do you call each other Fae and Yero like in the book?_

"Well I call Elphaba Fae, mostly because it just has that romantic feel to it." Fiyero said as he nuzzled Elphaba's neck with his nose. She was now sitting in Fiyero's lap.

"I call Fiyero Yero, mostly because I-it just…mm…it's just so easy to say. And it has that feel to it also." Elphaba said, slowly succumbing to Fiyero's ministrations to her neck.

_Morrible: how do you feel about being protrayed as the antagonist?_

"I find it slightly offending."

_Boq: Why do you like Glinda?_

"Why shouldn't I like Glinda? Her hair sparkles like the sun. Her heart is as golden as that heart the Wizard gave me. Her eyes sparkle like uncut sapphires. Her very presence makes butterflies erupt in my stomach. Why shouldn't I like Glinda?" Boq said like a prayer.

_Beautifully Tragic_

_Smiles_

_X_

_Ps. Love the story. Lol._

"NEXT QUESTION!"

_Awesome so far! OK, my first question is for Fiyero: Has Elphaba met your parents yet? Did they like her? This next one is for you, Elphaba: Have you tried to build a relationship with your birth father (The Wizard)? Because mine passed away before I could meet him, and I wish I had the chance to spend the time with my father that you spend being angry at yours. Just think about it. And last, but not least, Miss Galinda: Why are you ashamed of your infatuation with Boq? Go for it, girl! :)_

"Fiyero?" Webeta prompted.

"She met them once at a parent-student thing. It didn't end well." The screen came down and soon it showed what had happened that fateful conference.

_The camera zoomed in and out before finally settling on the room in whole. _"I remember that! I did that!" Boq said in a sudden realization.

"Yes I remember that too. You were pulling a Mark Cohen on us."

"Just because one actor did both me and him you automatically assume that it was because of that. Maybe it was because of the next shot that you will see momentarily."

_A plump woman rushed up to the camera and moved around it to shower the cameraman with kisses and "I missed you!s." only to be responded with, "Mom!" in a disgusted tone._

"MAMA'S BOY!" Fiyero yelled.

"_I knew you would be good and use that camera."_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY SKIN."_

"And this is where Elphaba meets my parents."

_The camera quickly rezoomed to where Elphaba was standing, with sparks flying from her fingertips. In front of her were two people dressed in elegant tan robes with red silk down the sides. The first had a heart-shaped face with a perfect hourglass figure and couldn't be over thirty. The other was an athletic man with a perfectly chiseled face. _

"This won't end well."

"_I merely asked if there was something in the water here that we should be concerned about." The woman said. _

"_Well there isn't."_

"_Are we getting along over here?" Fiyero asked as he brought back two cups of punch. Boq had the courtesy to point the camera down as multiple slaps were heard and splashes were hit. The screen faded to black._

"So not the best." Elphaba ended. "Also. I am sorry about your father. I understand where your coming from and…after everything that's happened, I'm going to need something more than him just trying act like everything's hunky-dorey now that he knows I'm alive." Elphaba said to the question.

"Elphaba, I truly am sorry about everything I've done. I really truly want to have a good relationship with you rather than you hate me. Can we try?" The Wizard asked. Elphaba pondered this for a moment before nodding her head.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot. But you'll have to give me time. I've never had a good father before."

"I'll try my best."

"Glinda? Care to answer that question?" Webeta said.

"It's just…I know I'm being totally selfish here, but I'm not used to this kind of affection. No offense Fiyero, but the most I ever got was a couple kisses, and of course…yeah…but…you treat me like I'm a goddess or something. Like if something happened to me, your world would collapse on itself. And I've never…had anyone who really truly loved me like that." Glinda said as she looked at Boq from his lap. "Does that make sense?" She asked. Boq just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. Makes perfect sense to me." He said.

"Next review."

_Hey guys! I was wondering what you guys think of some of the fanfictions on this website? Any ones you particularly like? Repulsed at all by any? *chucks Dangerous Secrets, Fire That Consumes Us All, and Cursed Blood at them (shamelessplugCOUGHCOUGH)*_

"Well I like some of them. Like The Grand Vizier of Oz now that was good." Elphaba said.

"I rather like stories where I'm not killed by falling trees or mysterious ropes or demented Munchkins." Fiyero said as he sent a look to Boq. Boq put his hands up in a state of self-defense.

Suddenly the Ozians were pummeled with falling pieces of paper. Webeta had a convenient umbrella that saved her from the falling papers. "PAPER CUT!" Glinda cried. She patted the spot several times and looked at her fingertips. "Am I-Am I bleeding?" Glinda asked. Boq got up in her face and looked.

"Nope your good."

"Next review."

_"Crazy reviewer"? Humph! I am most offended...sniff...anyway, back to business!*hums march of the witch hunters* BEWARE, Elphaba, an army is coming for you...I have resurrected the Witch Hunter's mob and we are ALL marching to come and banish you forever...and Fiyero shall be MINE! ADVANCE! MWAHAAHAAA!_

Angry yells began to come from the door. A flying broomstick flew down and stopped in front of Elphaba. "Go!" Webeta said as she leaned herself against the door.

"Glinda are you coming?" Elphaba asked as she saddled the broom.

"No. I'll stay and convince them to leave." Elphaba nodded her head.

"Fiyero you coming?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero sprung onto the broom.

"Course. Can't let you leave me in the hands of her." A large window popped up. Elphaba lifted into the air with Fiyero clinging to her waist.

"SEE YA'LL IN A COUPLE CHAPTERS!" With that Elphaba sped out the window, with Fiyero waving to them. The mob trampled Webeta to the ground as they broke the door. Boq and Glinda went and helped her to her feet. "Ow." Webeta said as she popped her back. A brunette with a rose pinned to her armor came up to her.

"Where's Fiyero?"

"He sped out the window on a broomstick with Elphaba." Webeta said as though this was a normal occurrence. "Seriously Merina! I now have to bring in two characters so that the story's still work! Thanks a lot!" Merina left with her dishearten Witch Hunters behind her. "Last review."

_Nessa-Paris is a beautiful city. Lots of fine restaurants and plenty of sights to see. You should see the Eiffel Tower at night. I would like to take you there sometime._

_(Walks away with head down) Oh who am I kidding? She's there and I'm here. We'll never meet._

_(Begins to sing)_

_Don't dream too far…_

_Don't lose sight of who you are…_

_Don't imagine that rush of joy…_

_I could be that boy, but she's not that girl…_

_(Sudden inspiration- picks up phone) Hello FTD? Two dozen red roses please. Recipient?_

_Nessarose Thropp. Address? Uh, ask Webeta._

A phone rang on one of the walls. Webeta walked over to it. "Bonjour…oh you speak English?…that's good I don't take French this semester…no, one of my associates ought to be there any second…yeah the big guy with the mysterious bulge in his jeans…yeah he's mine…just give them to him…okay…yeah…bye." Seconds later the door opened to show a big black man with dark black sunglasses and dressed in all black entered, with the roses in his fists. He handed them to Nessa and nodded to Webeta before leaving.

"Aww…they're beautiful." Glinda said. Nessa inhaled the aroma of the roses.

"They are rather beautiful aren't they? Hm…to bad I seriously can't meet him."

"Maybe next chapter. Also here are the two that will be replacing Elphaba and Fiyero until they come back. Please welcome, ah Mr. Dr. Dillamond and Ms. ShenShen!"

The goat and girl entered. The goat was now walking on his hind legs and wore his professory robes. The girl wore an exact copy of Elphaba's "cupcake dress" though it looked much worse on her than it did Elphaba. "Like, what are we doing here? And why is the smelly goat here?" A bottle of Advil popped up with a glass of water next to Webeta.

"This is going to be a long day. Review please."

**End Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next.**

Webeta pranced into the room. "Alo!" She said. Glinda was sitting in the corner, with bright pink earmuffs covering her ears as ShenShen stood in front of her and told her exactly what had gone on while she ran Oz. Glinda was pulling a full on Elphaba Glare. Boq sat next to her, with green ones covering his ears, rubbing soothing circles on Glinda's upper back. "REVIEWS!"

_Thanks for the advice Elphaba I'll keep that in mind. _

_Dares: I dare all the men and Boq (sorry, you're more of a girlish man in my eyes) to dress up as fairies and let Glinda give them A full facial makeup treatment. And I have to watch. Cackles. Plus Webeta has to take photos and you all have to wear them for the rest of the Q&A. _

Glinda and Nessa laughed as they read the dare. The screen changed to show Elphaba looking at them up close, so close they could see up her nose. Webeta put on a wireless speaker. "Elphaba stand back from the camera, we can see up your nose." Elphaba complied and soon they saw her confused look.

"Um…got a quick question. What's with the fairy costume on Fiyero?" The camera went out to show Fiyero standing there, with a bright blue fairy dress with a humongous bell.

"It was one of the reviews." Webeta said. "Oh is the crystal ball working?" Webeta asked.

"Yeah it's working fine."

"That's good. I'll let you know when there's something for you guys." She said. A brunette came in and quickly got a bright green chair. She got comfortable and watched the Ozians. With that the screen went back to the review. Glinda squealed when she read her contribution to the dare. She quickly ran to her bag that conveniently popped up. She came back with a bowl of green goop and began to apply it to the Wizard's face. By the end, Boq had a green face, with a bright purple fairy dress on, wings included. The Wizard had the same green complexion as his daughter, with a yellow fairy dress on. The girls were leaning on each other, gasping for breath as they laughed. Finally Webeta got enough breath to pull out her camera and began to swarm the boys like paparazzi. "Come on, one pose." Webeta said as she clicked the button. Boq now sported the Elphaba Glare. He looked to Glinda who was still on the floor laughing. "Where's that green goop you put on our faces?"

"You mean my Fantabulous Face Wash? It's right here." Glinda said as she held up the bowl. Boq went over to her and took the bowl before swiping a finger along it and smacking it onto Glinda's face. Glinda's mouth went into a perfect O as did Nessa's and Webeta's. "You did not just put my Fantabulous Face Wash on my nose." Glinda said threateningly. Boq just got close to her and said, "And what if I did? You put it on my face, I put it on your nose, I say fair trade." Boq ran his tongue over his top lip. "What is this stuff made of anyway?" Boq asked.

"Just cucumbers and a bit of peaches."

"Oh that's why it tasted so fruity." Boq said. "I like peaches." He said happily.

"Okay! Enough cute we have to finish this review!" Webeta said, interrupting Glinda's thought of kissing the goop of Boq's face.

_Questions_

_Elphaba: How would I live without cackling. Sighs._

_ All: According to my friend Miriam and Bang You're Dead my life is a real life wicked, because I play Elphie and I hate the guy that plays Fiyero and they're both convinced I'm secretly in love with him. Scoffs. As if. My older sister plays Nessa and her boyfriend plays Boq. My best friend whose name is Linda coincidentally play Glinda. My singing teacher that I loathe with a passion play Morrible. The oldest teacher at our school, he's 56 and plays the wizard and I have mo relation to him at all. So does it sound like a real life wicked? Because I purely think it's a coincidence. _The Ozians all looked to each other before saying, "YEAH RIGHT!"

"Honey, if that's a coincidence, then Boq is a Vinkun with a funky hat." Glinda said. 

_Boq: How do you feel about Nessa? _"I just think of her as a sister-like figure." Boq said.

_Wizard: Does your balloon have GPS? I'm just purely curious. _"Why yes, yes it does."

_Fiyero: You're in a Fairy costume.! Cackles. Okay what's Elphaba's vice? _The screen changed back to Elphaba, who was actually in decent view. "What's going on?" Elphaba asked.

"We have a question for Fiyero." Webeta explained. Soon Fiyero came into view. "Hello."

"We have a question for you. What is Elphaba's vice?"

"Well other than little twelve-year-old girls, _who meant no harm_." Fiyero said.

"Other than to kill me!" Elphaba's voice rang in.

"It's probably…fluffy things." Fiyero said after a moment of thought.

"I always wondered why you hated me those first few months." Glinda said. 

_Elphaba: What's Fiyero's vice?_

"Um Elphaba same question to you about Fiyero." Webeta said.

"Hm…Fiyero's vice…definitely…me interrupting Glee." Elphaba said after a moment of thought.

"It has perfect drama and shows the younger generation music that they would have probably never heard!" Fiyero said, defending his show.

_Love the story. You guys all know you love me. Even though I shoved Glinda and Elphaba into each others clothing snd made all the guys and Boq dress as fairies. See you soon. _

_Beautifully Tragic_

_Smiles_

_XPs. Sorry for the long reviews. :(_

"Next!" The brunette got up and got a picture of the guys before hugging Dr. Dillamond like he was a large plush toy and left. "That was probably the biggest hug I've ever gotten." Dr. Dillamond said.

_I loved your answers to my previous questions. :D_

_Your story inspired me to try one of these on my own, although I'm afraid it's not as good as yours. :)ELPHABA! FIYERO! NOOOOOOOOOO! *cries and looks to the sky* YOU WILL BE MINE ONE DAY, FIYERO! I SWEAR! Okay. Okay. I'm okay. *wipes tears*_

_Doctor Dillamond: How did it feel to lose the ability to speak? I bet it was pretty bad, but how would you describe it? And who was your favorite student ever? _

"It was quite horrible. It was like my entire world had collapsed when I wasn't able to tell my students or anyone about the things that I have learned. And probably Ms. Elphaba, because she was one of the only students I had with a head on her shoulders." Doctor Dillamond said.

_Shen-Shen: Are you as stuck up as Glinda was in the beginning of the musical?_

"Does stuck up mean pretty? Because if it does than I would love to be as pretty as Galinda was then." Glinda's eyebrows went up. She turned to Boq.

"Was I seriously that bad?"

"Pretty close."

_Glinda: Would you ever consider changing your name again?_

"No way. Way to much paperwork."

"Okay last review that I can use this chapter."

_Hey I just got this new flute that I got as a gift and I've been meaning to try it out...(sets dial to "Wizard" - start playing "hip hop" rif on flute). _The Wizard suddenly stood and began to violently break dance. "When did I learn this?" The Wizard asked. "Not a head spin!" The Wizard yelled as he did that, briefly showing his boxers under the dress, at which time everyone turned away. "Who choreographed this!" As soon as he began, he was done. He sat down to the laughter of the Ozians and bleats and hoof claps from the Goat. 

_(Changes setting to "Glinda and Boq" and starts playing "My Heart Will Go On")._ The melody of the song wafted through the air. Boq stood up, bringing Glinda up with him, before going into the traditional dance position with her. She smiled softly before beginning a waltz with him. As the song progressed, Glinda laid her head on his Boq's shoulder, feeling content just to sway to the music rather than waltz. As the music slowly faded, so did Glinda's reserve. Her heart beat so loudly she was sure Boq could feel it. Her arms began to shake, but they didn't leave their place from his shoulders. She moved so that she could stare into those dark grey orbs he called eyes. He moved them back so that they now sat on the chair, with Glinda in his lap once again.

_Dr. Dillamond - It's good to see you alive and well. We were concerned for your well being after your period of captivity. Has this experience strengthened your resolve to restore rights back to the Animals? _"Yes, I am now more determined than ever to prove to Oz that Animals do have a mind and a right to have a proper education and career." 

_Shen - How have you changed since your time at Shiz? _"Well I would hate to change physically or beautifullically but I think that I may have changified emotionalifyied-" With that bright purple duct tape on ShenShen's mouth, shutting her up. "Wasn't me." Webeta said innocently to the looks she got.

_Nessa - Well...um...a little about me: I currently live in Paris as a computer programmer by day and bass player in a jazz band at night. I'm 24, about six feet tall and brown hair. I would like to invite you to come visit Paris and I am offering to be your tour guide. I'll even buy the ticket. What do you say? _Nessa blushed at the man's so forward idea. "Say yes, say yes, say yes…" Webeta repeated like a chant.

"I suppose." Nessa said. Glinda squealed with happiness as did Webeta.

"Keep on the look-out for PocketSeven's story, that he hasn't titled yet, that entails all that goes on. Bye Nessie!" With that Nessa wheeled herself out the poppy-uppy door(you can thank WhiteMermage for that). "The last one's for Morrible and then we'll move to the next chapter!"

_Haha! This story is great! And, do I smell another Very Potter Musical reference? _"Why yes, yes you do." Webeta commented. _Aaaaaanyyyywaaaayyy...So, no matter how much I don't like you, Morrible, I have a question for you. Ok, soooo, lately our marching band has been suffering in the heat practising our half-time show. Well one day, we all decided to do a "rain dance" just to lighten the mood, and five minutes later it started raining like crazy. I'm talking about sideways raining. We've done the same dance three times since then and each time it's started storming. Do you think we have some magical weather capabilities? Well, currently I can't think of any other questions for anyone else... Auf Wiedersehen!-Rosella_

"I highly doubt it, it was most likely a coincidence." Morrible said snottily.

"REVIEW! Both my and PocketSeven's soon to be story and for all you technicality people I gave PocketSeven my full seal of approval." As an example, a cartoon stack of paper appeared on the screen. A pale hand came down with a stamper and a stamp with a witch's hat, the Rent logo, and a pencil was on the top of the paper. "So there."

**End Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys I'm part of a new forum that's up and I'm playing Boq and my OC at the moment. Anyone who is interested go to the "Just Another Wicked RPG" to take Boq. **

"GUYS! GUESS WHO'S BACK!" Webeta yelled happily. Elphaba and Fiyero flew back into the room with streamers and chocolate falling from the sky. Elphaba had to maneuver carefully around the falling candy while Fiyero grabbed some and began to unwrap it. As they landed, Glinda wrapped Elphaba in a hug while Boq patted Fiyero on the shoulder. "Oh please, you call that a welcome back? Man hug, man hug." Webeta chanted. They grudgingly did a quick hug.

"There happy?"

"Very much so. Anyway, bye Shen-shen with Nessa gone and Elphaba and Fiyero back we have to even the score. Bye!" With that Webeta pushed her out the door. A collective sigh went out. "Anyway, Review!"

_Loved it! Oh, Fiyero, nice _

_Elphaba: Is it just me, or do you and Idina Menzel look oddly similar? Except for the fact she's not green..._

_Glinda: Exactly how many articles of clothing do you own?_

"Considering she originated my character, that's probably the reason. All though I do have some Stephanie Block in me because she was the workshop girl." Elphaba said.

Glinda began to think. The Jeopardy music began to waft through. A light bulb popped on over her head. Webeta came and took it as Glinda answered. "I have exactly 943 articles of clothing, including my handbags and accessories." Fiyero threw her a piece of candy as her reward. She undid it and broke half of it off and gave it to Boq. He threw it in the air and caught it in his mouth. "Thank you." He said after he swallowed.

"Next!"

_Wooooohooooo! Pop-uppy door! I liked that little phrase too! Haha!_

_Madam Morrible, I would just like to say, I envy your powers of persuasion. I think that could fall under your long list of special talents! You are a very powerful public speaker if you could effect the citizens of Oz the way you did...well...either that, or the citizens of Oz were just really gullible...but I think it was more your amazing talents, Madam, if I may say so. And, I envy your talent in weather magic. Many times throughout the year, I find myself wishing I could influence the weather. _"Well thank you." Madam Morrible said, glad that she finally was getting recognized for her work.

_And, for everyone: What is your absolute favorite article of clothing you get to wear in the musical? _"Definitely that little white dress I wore during Dear Old Shiz." Glinda said.

"Well considering my options…I'd go with the pinstripe suit I wore." Boq said.

"Definitely my second act dress." Elphaba said.

"Probably my Dancing Through Life outfit." Fiyero said after a moment of thought.

"Probably my second act dress also." Madam Morrible said.

"Considering that you only see me in one outfit that's the one I have to go with. By default." 

_Oh, and before I leave... *runs in through the pop-uppy door again, rushes over to Glinda, wraps her in a huge hug and squeezes the air out of her. Then runs to Elphaba, repeats te process, then turns to look at Fiyero and giggles, looking back to Elphaba. And finally, while running out the door again, glances at the Wizard, Boq and Morrible with mixed expressions of confusion, fear, anger, and pity, then grins and runs away giggling*[Wow, that was long...I'm sorry...also, if it really did not make any sense, I'm sorry, but I was tired... :/ ]_

"Strange." Webeta said. "Anyway! Next!"

_Hey! It is a conincidence. , my friend Miriam would like to review, so..._

_Hiya. This is Tragic's friend Miriam, who is known as Confusifyed Lady, because of Glinda, you're my favourite _

_Tragic: Elphaba is so much better. _

_Miri: Only because you are in in your school musical. _

_Tragic: True. _

_Questions (By Tragic and Miri)_

_Elphaba: What's the most romantic thing Fiyero's done for you? _"Well…" Elphaba said, clearly in thought. As she thought Webeta went and got a Cheezit box and came back, munching on them. She sat back in her chair as Elphaba spoke. "Well there was this one time when Fiyero thought it would be cute to chase me with the hose, yelling that he was going to melt me." She sent a playful glare to Fiyero. "When in actuality he was just distracting me while his friends made a romantic dinner for us, which was very sweet." She said with a quick kiss to Fiyero.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Webeta said.

_Fiyero: Do you feel about some of the pairings Elphaba is put with? (Boq, Glinda, Avaric, OCs etc) _"I don't really mind Avaric, as long as he treats her good, Boq I know will treat her good, and the same with OC and Glinda." He said.

_Wizard: Have you ever wondered what happened if you didn't leave earth? _"Sometimes I do, although then I realize that if I had never left, Elphaba would have never been born."

_Boq: You never see much about you in the musical, how do you feel about that? _"I don't really mind actually, even though the times you do see me I'm either a) following Galinda like a lost puppy or b) being held against my will by Nessa."

_Nessa: Why do you have the whole, 'i'm so tragically beautiful act, so pity me'? Because it's quite annoying. _The screen came down and Nessa comes into view in a normal wheelchair in Michel's apartment. "Hey guys what's going on?"

We have a question for you." Webeta repeated the question to Nessa. She glared at Webeta. "Again don't shoot the messenger!" Webeta said.

"Again, it was just that I only wanted friends and if pity was the way to get them, then it worked for me."

_Morrible: The door's to the left. Leave now and go back to jail._

Morrible walked away and the door closed behind her.

_Dares_

_Boq: I dare you to make out with Glinda. Tragic cackles. I hight doubt you will be complaining anyway. _Boq took a deep breath, trying to banish the butterflies that had erupted in his chest. Glinda repositioned herself before wrapping her arms around Boq's neck and kissing him. The kiss itself started out sweet and innocent. Boq slowly ran his tongue along Glinda's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, allowing him to explore the contours of her mouth. This continued for several more minutes until Webeta said aloud, "Do you two ever breath?" The two broke apart, both breathing heavily. The chair changed into a love-seat so that Glinda could finally slid off of Boq's lap and still sit close to him.

_Boys and Boq: Let Elphaba do your makeup now. Miri attempts to cackle, attempt being the operative word. _"Okay Elphie remember what I taught you." Glinda said encouragingly. By the end, the boys now had green faces, blush, mascara, and foundation on their faces. 

_Tragic: Breath in and cackle, like this; *lets out a freakish cackle that sounds like Idina Menzel's*_

_Miri: We can't all be Idina Menzel can we? : well, the Tragic and Confusifyed Lady_

_Smiles_

_x_

"Thanks Beautifully Tragic, though I have totally weird question, are you a redhead? Because I had a dream last night that I met you like in a classroom somewhere." Webeta shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Next!"

_I just watched Wicked last night! Anyways, Fiyero, didn't Elphaba turn you into a scarcrow? Also I dare Boq to kiss Nessa! XD_

The Ozians looked to Webeta. "I changed Fiyero from the scarecrow so that it could still work!" Nessa came in in a regular wheelchair and looked at Boq hopefully. He slowly stood up and gave Nessa a quick kiss on the cheek. "You never said I had to kiss her on the lips." Nessa left, clearly upset. "Last review!"

_Ooohhhh how did you know I was a brunette? I'm impressed! _"I guessed."_*fires every member of her Witch Hunter Mob* Sorry, folks. Things didn't work out. You're all fired. Cya!*takes out HarryPotterWand leftover from earlier chapter* Okey-dokey, here goes plan number fifty-seven *points wand at Fiyero's face* IMPERIO! _The brunette walked in and pointed her wand at Fiyero and said the spell only to get the sound of a fart. She tried again. "Sorry, Unforgivable curses are not allowed in the room. Sorry."_*chants in a sing song voice* I coommaaannnddd yoouuu to fall deeeessppperratly and utterrrllyy in looveee with meeeeeee Meerriiinaaaa and oouutttt of looove with that greeennnn aarrrtichoke (sorry, Elphaba, I do love you really!) yoouuuu musstttt oobbeeeyyy my everyyy commaaand from noowww ooon mwwaaaaaahhaaaaahaaaaa...! _After chanting it, but it not really meaning anything, Merina walked out, also dejected.

"With that, this chapter is done!"

**End Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

As Webeta walked into the room she was immediately attacked by the Wicked characters. She was levitated up above the angry characters. "Where have you been?" Elphaba asked.

"On my forced retirement." Webeta said as angrily as Elphaba. "But I found a loophole so now I'm able to update. Also go check on your sister. She's…not taking the last chapter well." Elphaba got a fazed look in her eye. She snapped out of it and nodded to Webeta before running out the poppy-uppy door. "Oh and Elphaba?" She turned back.

"Don't kill Michael, he didn't know this would happen."

"No promises." With that Elphaba ran out the door. Webeta shook her fist before floating back down to the ground, where she undid herself from the harness.

"Alright, well I suppose Elphaba going to have to get on Skype with Nessa for this session." Webeta proposed before the screen came up with the review.

_Darn it! I wanted Boq to kiss Nessa on the lips! _Boq blushed at the mistake.

_Dare time!_

_Fiyero: Dye your hair green. _A bottle of green hair dye began to float next to Fiyero until he grabbed it and walked towards the sink that was now attached to the wall. Several minutes later, Fiyero came back with emerald green hair.

_Glinda: Let Nessa give you plastic surgery!_

_Nessa: Give Glinda plastic surgery. _Nessa wheeled in with a sadistic smile on her face. Webeta walked over to Nessa before saying firmly, "Nothing to bad. It has to fixable." Her happiness immediately evaporated. A cartoon sledgehammer appeared and fell onto Glinda's head, making her pass out. Everyone turned to Webeta.

"It's cheaper than anesthesia." She said simply. She turned to Nessa. "You got an hour." An operating table appeared and Glinda was levitated onto it. A team of medical staff came out the poppy-uppy door and followed Nessa, who now wore her ruby slippers so that she could stand upright for the operation. Another door appeared and the operating table was moved behind Nessa as they processed into the operating room.

One Hour Later

Boq was nibbling on his thumbnail, sending worried glances every so often at the operating room. "If Nessa was going to do something life-threatening do you think I actually would send Glinda in there with a bump on the head?" Webeta asked him as she sat in her chair.

"Of course not. It's just…I'm worried in general. What if a meteor suddenly strikes down and kills the lights! And then Nessa miscalculates and punctures Glinda's heart! And then-" Webeta slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You've got a more sadistic mind than I do! No meteor is going to strike down, and even if it did, the sharp knife would immediately be taken out of Nessa's hand, and Glinda's surgery would be done in the blink of an eye. Then she would come out with little more than a headache. So relax." Webeta said with motherly care. "Lollipop?" She said as a red swirly lollipop appeared in her hand.

"Ooh. I'll be fine. I just have an overactive imagination. Also…I'm known for my obsessive behavior." Boq said simply before taking the lollipop and began to lick at it. Just then the operating room opened and Glinda walked out. All the mouths in the room went to a perfect "O" as Nessa walked out, looking triumphant before falling back into her chair, the temporary spell done. Glinda now had a humongous nose, was larger in the breast area, and had ears the size of Dumbo's. Nessa wheeled herself out, triumphant and sure she had gotten rid of any chance that Boq might still love Glinda. Glinda looked down as tears began to course down her face, ashamed of how she looked. Boq took out a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and walked up to her. He knelt down before her and cupped on of her cheeks in his hand and began to wipe away her tears. The tears continued to fall but now they were tears of relief and joy. Glinda was as sure as Nessa that Boq would give up on her after this. "Lin, I don't care how you look. All I need to know is that that golden heart of yours is still beating and I'll be complete. Okay?" Boq said sweetly. Webeta couldn't take it.

"Aww! If that isn't devotion I don't know what is." She almost swooned before looking back to the screen.

_Boq: Change your name to Spock!_

Glinda jerked away from Boq for a moment in shock. "Spock!" Spock pulled his hand away from the couch cushion, which was conveniently close to Glinda's thigh.

"What? I didn't do anything!" He said innocently.

_And last but not least:_

_*Drum roll*_

_Elphie: dye all your clothing pink! _Elphaba burst into the room with an all-pink frock on. Webeta instinctively went into fetal position as Elphaba stalked up to her. "It was a review!"

_Hope you regret taking my dares._

_Rubyblze_

"I regret it deeply. Anyway, next review!"

_Yaaaaay! Great chapter!_

_Another feeble attempt: Fiyero, will you marry me?_

_Please?_

_PLEEEEASE?_

_Update soon! XD_

_Xoxo_

_Jen_

"Sorry I'm taken." Fiyero said as he wrapped his arms around Elphaba's waist from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"HI JEN!" Webeta said as she waved. "I miss the forums terribly, but I still can't come back in that respect, because the only access to fanfiction I have is from school and in the morning. Anyway, next review!"

_In reguards to your question, I'm pretty sure I'm not, they don't make me wear a wig during rehersals in wicked, but in all seriousness, I have very black hair that is a bit like Stephanie J. Block's. _"I envy that." Webeta said.

_Questions_

_Morrible: Why are your frocks so…ostentatious? _Every one turned to Morrible in curiosity. She sat a bit taller before replying, "They were on sale." She said snippily before puncturing the sky with her nose.

_Elphaba: Where'd you learn to cackle or did it come naturally? Because I envy your cackling abilities. (Miri: I envy YOUR cakling abilities Tragic! Pouts) I forgot to mention Miri decided to pop in. _"It just came naturally I suppose. Ever since I was young, I found that my laugh scared people the most, and in turn lead them to run away and not tease me, so I suppose I both trained it and it came naturally."

_Glinda: In the book you and Elphaba got into a massive fight and that was the last time you talked to each other, how do you feel about that?_ "I feel terrible! I'm glad that they at least gave me the opportunity to apologize in the musical, even if it was for different reasons. I would never be able to live with myself knowing that I said goodbye to my best friend with a fight." Glinda said. Elphaba walked over to her and gave her a hug.

_Fiyero: Can you tell why you are so prick like and an idiot in the beginning of the play, because Alex(see bottom for more details) wants to know why. _ "It was the simple fact that that was what people expected of me. And I just didn't want to disappoint. Of course after the Lion cub I realized that I shouldn't care so much about my reputation, because it would eventually go down the toilet in a couple years anyway. And I'm totally fine with that!" Fiyero said with a doppy grin.

_Wizard: Why did you build the yellow brick road?_ "At the time, Oz's economy was horrible. So I thought to help stimulate it, I would give a task that would give people enough time to find stable jobs and a stable income, even if it was for just a while."

"Man tell Obama that! Ugh!" Webeta ranted to herself for a few moments before going back to the review. "Sorry temporary political rage."

"I can relate to that." Elphaba told her.

_Morrible: You can come back now. Unfortunately. I still hate you though. How do you feel about that? I have rights by the way, I'm Elphaba in the school musical of Wicked. _"I don't care about some idiotic high school schoolgirl's thoughts." Morrible said snottily. Webeta walked up to her and hit her over the head. Morrible scoffed at Webeta. Webeta sent a warning glare as a lightning bolt hit Morrible.

_Dares_

_Boq: I dare you to kiss Nessa on the Lips for a full minute. (Tragic cackles)_

_(Miri: see I envu your cackling abilities, you and Elphaba more so)_

Nessa came back and wheeled herself over to Spock, who still had an arm draped over Glinda's shoulders. He sighed and looked to Webeta who had a stopwatch at the ready. He stood and leaned awkwardly over Nessa's chair, using the handles as support. "Aaaaaaaand…go!" Spock took a breath before kissing Nessa. He stood stiffly, waiting for the minute to end. "Stop!" Spock and Nessa pulled apart, both gasping for breath. "See ya Nessa." Webeta called.

_Fiyero: Considering Merina is deciding to try and make you fall in love with her… _Two girls, who looked shockingly similar to Glinda and Elphaba, except the girl with the long black hair had tan skin and the girl with the blond hair had a pair of skinny blue jeans and a bright blue button down shirt on, walked in. The two walked over to Fiyero. _(Tragic and Miri come up and point wands at Fiyero's face) both start chanting, "you will never, ever, never fall OUT of love with Elphaba and remain hopelessly devoted to her, not matter how many spells are uttered before you." That should do the trick and if not, sorry! _The girls walked out after high-fiving Webeta and Tragic momentarily fan-girl squealing at Elphaba.

_Beautifully Tragic and Confusifyed Lady_

_Smiles_

_X_

_*Tragic: Alex is the guys in wicked that plays Fiyero and that I loathe with a passion_

_Miri: You mean love with a passion. Miri laughs._

_Tragic: I'm pretty sure I mean loathe._

_Miri: Sure…_

Webeta laughed before turning to find Glinda and Spock in a serious lip-lock. She looked to Elphaba who was looking at a magazine. "Did I miss something? I only turned away for like two seconds, I thought."

"Yeah…Glinda said something about cleaning his mouth, or something like that."

"Oooh. Well, there's only one way I can think of to get them to stop." Webeta cleared her throat before yelling at the top of her lungs, "GUYS THE ROOM'S ON FIRE!" The two immediately broke apart and looked at Webeta.

"Hey!" Spock said when he saw the room was fireless. "We were busy!"

"We have more reviews! You can do your lip-lock later." Webeta retorted. She clicked a button and the next review popped up on the screen.

_Okay, I have questions for everybody._

_Elphaba: In the book, you call Fiyero "Yero, my Hero." Do you ever really call him that? I need to know to make my stories accurate! _ "I do actually call him that because it just kind of rolls off the tongue." _Also, in the book, you guys are like, really, REALLY physically intimate. How Intimate are you really? Is it physically, emotionally, or both?_ The couple blushed hard. "It's…both. Though we have…been physically intimate as you say, I'd like to think we're pretty good at being emotionally intimate as well." Elphaba answered._ Also I demand that you teach me how to read the Grimmerie. Come to my house every day after school, which lets out at 4:00, and meet me in my bedroom. I'll leave the window unlocked._

_My window screen fell off a while back, so you can just open it and climb in. Bring Fiyero and Glinda with you. I wanna meet them. _Elphaba shrugged.

_Fiyero: Remember the blue diamonds in the book? Well, since you don't have those in the play, and I love them so much anyway, in my stories, I usually say that you DO have them, but we can't see them because they're only on your chest/abdomen. Is this true and does Elphie find it attractive like she does in the book?_ "Actually I do have them. But the line actually starts about mid right neck, so yeah." Fiyero showed the line of blue diamonds that were trailing from his neck down his shirt line. Elphaba took a spot behind Fiyero(who was now sitting on the floor), and began to lightly kiss the diamonds. "And I do find them very, very attractive." She stated as she gently bit the diamond on his neck.

"Fae!" Fiyero said.

"Moving on!" Webeta said.

_Glinda: During "Defying Gravity" there is a brief moment or so where it appears you are about to jump on the broom with Elphie and join her, but then you don't. What made you decide to stay behind and did you regret it at all when you looked back on that time later in your life?_ "What made me stay behind was the fact that I knew that things were not going to be easy. I wondered about the possibility of never seeing my friends again, and never being able to go back to Shiz, where everything was perfect to me. And I did regret it later in life because I did want to go with Elphaba but at the time I was still that spoiled brat who got everything she wanted on a golden platter, and I wasn't ready to give that up." Glinda stated.

_Nessa: Which do you prefer: being stuck in a wheelchair for life, or having no arms?_ Nessa's face replaced the review. Her face was slightly flushed and her lips were red as cherries. Before Webeta gave the review she asked, "Can I talk to Michael for just one second?"

"Michael, Webeta wants you." Michael's face replaced Nessa's. His hair was in a state of disarray and his shirt was also in a state of disarray, as if someone had been pulling on it from all different angles. "What were you two doing?" Webeta asked.

"Nothing." Michael said as he looked around the screen sheepishly.

"Riiiight." Webeta nodded, clearly not believing him. "Well put Nessa back on then." Michael nodded before looking beyond the screen.

"Hey Ness-Ness they want you back on." He called before his face disappeared.

"Wait, what did he just call her?" Spock asked. Webeta just shook her head. Nessa's face came back and Webeta asked the question.

"I'd stick with the wheelchair, mostly because it's the best way to move around, and I don't constantly need someone to hold me up." With that the review replaced Nessa's face. Webeta looked away from the screen and began to laugh.

"Oh my Oz what have I done." She said through her laughter.

_Boq: Are you SURE you only think of Nessa as a sister? Maybe you like her and just don't realize it. Even a LITTLE bit?(Sorry I'm big on Bessa)_ "It seems that both of us are taken at this point." Spock said. "All I see her as is as a sister."

_Diggs: That's right, butt-munch, I know your real name. I use in my stories all the time. And guess what else? I loathe you. To quote the girls, "I loathe it all! Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing!" Go jump off a cliff and die, you dick-head. _"Well roar." Webeta said. "Diggs, you don't have to jump off the cliff, cause then you'd be dead and we can't have that."

_Morrible: Same goes for you, you god d*** carp of a **. Rot in a sack, you ugly old hag! Go back to prison and disintegrate into dust! _A bag suddenly popped up. Morrible was forcibly levitated into the air and was placed in the sack. "Technically you rot as you age so you just stay there for the rest of the session." Webeta said. "And that's the end of this session! Man I missed that!" Webeta proclaimed.

**End Chapter. Pocket I know you want to kill me for putting you in that awkward situation but I'm sure you'll think of something. I less than three you! In a platonic kind of way!**


End file.
